


you're home, johnny

by BOKEHINATABOKE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, johnnys emotional, johnnys home!, mark wants his hyungie to be okay !!, mentions of Doyoung, platonic johnmark, this made me cry uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOKEHINATABOKE/pseuds/BOKEHINATABOKE
Summary: johnny's home. most importantly, he's home with mark lee.





	you're home, johnny

after filming the sleepover at johnny’s house, mark hadn't been able to sleep. it was two in the morning and doyoung was fast asleep. and oh god- his snores. but that's besides the point.

mark rubs his sore eyes, seeing the bathroom light on. looking around, he notices johnny not in bed. and that's when he hears it- a quiet whimper. 

proceeding to be extra quiet, he listens to the sounds coming from inside the bathroom. there was only one thought that came to the canadian males mind.

johnny.

trying not to wake doyoung up, he slowly removes himself from the bed. dressed in a green hoodie and messy blonde hair, mark walks towards the door. it creaks as he opens it, but he looks in. and there revealed is a softly crying johnny.

“hyung?”

mark softly lets out. johnny avoids his gaze, eyes dropping to the floor instead as he softly whimpers. so with a firmer voice, mark repeats himself. 

“hyung”

johnny slowly looks up from the floor, and the first thing he does is wrap his arms around mark’s small body. and that's when he broke down. sobbing, johnny hides his face in mark’s neck. 

mark was quite surprised, even flustered. as his hyung, johnny was always taking care of mark. never the other way around. johnny hated to be seen as vulnerable to his dongsaengs. he wanted to protect them. 

but johnny was home. 

he was home. 

how could he not be? 

“no need to be sad, hyung. you're home, right?”

asks mark, running his fingers through johnny’s black hair. the taller male sniffles and nods, arms wrapping around mark’s waist. 

“i-i’m home” 

repeats johnny, wiping his own tears. pulling away from mark so that he can see him more clearly, his arms rest on his waist still. mark’s bright, sparkly eyes glisten as he tilts his head.

“you're home, johnny. so why are you sad?” 

that question really got to johnny. trying to hold back his tears, he inhales. but sadly, he fails. mark immediately brings him into his arms, trying to sooth him. 

“hey, hey. i haven't been back to vancouver yet but..we're both home. right? you have your mom, dad, your family. i know this is only temporary but, you're home” 

smiles mark, arm around johnny’s neck. but the next few words make him gasp. never did he expect johnny to say something like this.

“but it hits different, mark. i’m with you. you guys. you and NCT has been the best thing that has happened to me and i- i’m home. i’m home with you” 

mark freezes. his heart- oh god his heart. mark had never had any other siblings, so he counts his bandmates as siblings. but johnny? he was his favorite. and moments like these made mark grin softly. 

“you're home, johnny. you're home with me”


End file.
